PERVERT!
by clovespice0160
Summary: Cream learns a new word, and she's not afraid to use it!


_**PERVERT!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Sonic the Hedgehog characters. I do NOT claim to own them. They belong to SEGA and their other respective owners. Scourge the Hedgehog belongs to Archie and his other respective owners._

* * *

"Thank you, Mister Shadow!" The happy little rabbit gave him a tight hug.

The hedgehog frowned, looking away from the rabbit hanging onto him. He wasn't really that comfortable with hugs.

"PERVERT!" Sonic pointed at Shadow, then turned away from the two in a fit of giggles before speeding away.

Shadow rolled his eyes at his childish rival, while Cream tilted her head curiously. _Pervert? What does pervert mean?_ _It had to do with whatever Shadow was doing... But he wasn't really doing anything. Maybe it had to do with something she did. Yeah! She gave him a hug! Maybe whenever someone doesn't hug back... _The rabbit grinned. _It could only mean one thing**—**whenever someone gives you a big hug and you don't hug back. Pervert. That had to be it!_

"Goodbye, Mister Shadow!"

Cheerfully, Cream sauntered away, happy that she had learned a new word.

—LATER THAT DAY—

Cream was picking flowers to give to Amy, since she was sad that Sonic wouldn't take her on a date. The rabbit found some pretty blue ones, pink ones, red ones, all pretty so that they would cheer Amy up. She bent down, picking them one by one, not even realizing that someone was behind her.

Scourge the Hedgehog. You know, the one that went out with all the girls on Mobius when he was posing as Sonic? Evil Sonic? Total creep? Yeah, that's him. Passing by, he saw the rabbit all alone and smirked. "Heh, heh, this'll be fun." Creeping up slowly behind her, he prepared to grab her, arms wide. All of a sudden, Cream turned around, flowers in hand, and saw the hedgehog reaching out for a hug with a toothy grin on his face. She stared at him for a second, wide-eyed, and his grin left, an awkward smile plastered in its place.

_Awwwww_, thought Cream. _He looks scared. I know! I'll give him a big hug!_ She quickly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly like Amy does. The green hedgehog was too stunned for words. He kinda felt weird. Did this little rabbit not see the scars on his chest or flame jacket or dark glasses? Don't they teach kids to stay away from those types of people? What was wrong with her? He squirmed, trying to get away from the super-tight embrace.

All of a sudden, the rabbit pulled back, looking up at the hedgehog. "PERVERT!" She giggled, running away from the confused, now-blushing hedgehog.

Well, apparently she does understand... And somehow, she played innocent to get away from me! His cheeks blazed in embarrassment. _Dang, kids sure are getting smarter these days_.

...

Cream handed the flowers to Amy, who accepted them with a smile. They talked together for a while and then Cream popped a question. She had been wondering for a while...

Cream thought of all the times she saw Amy hug Sonic. He rarely ever hugged her back. But Sonic would give Cream hugs, so...

"Amy, is Sonic a pervert?"

Amy's face was priceless. "A-Uh-a-What!?" Her cheeks were a cherry red. "Well, um, I mean, I don't know, Cream. Er, sometimes?"

"Really? Because I would've thought he was a pervert most of the time. Well, at least to you, I mean.."

Amy's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Cream, it's time to go home!" Vanilla's voice called.

"Okay, Momma, I'll be there in just a second!"

She gave Amy a quick hug and sped out the door, leaving the pink hedgehog to stutter on the couch alone.

...

"Sonic, why are you such a pervert to Amy?"

Sonic almost shot through the roof when she asked him that question.

"W-what?"

"You know, a pervert."

Sonic was blushing madly, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about Cream, sorry!" He quickly sped off, pretending he didn't hear the rabbit's protests behind him. _Gosh, just a couple times and**—**wait a second! How does she know that? _He screeched to a stop. _Did Amy tell her everything I said when**—**how many people did Amy tell? And just how many people has Cream told?!_

Cream was left behind at the house, staring out the door where the Blue Blur had gone. Vanilla walked into the room, chilidogs in hand.

"Oh, where did Sonic go?"

"I don't know, Momma, I guess he just had to go somewhere."

"Hmmmmm... Oh well. You want a chilidog, Cream?"

"Sure, Mama!"

* * *

_Author's Note: _Tadaa! :D Just looking through my flash drive and found this old thing hidden there. I mean, it's old, it's not my best, but**—**hey**—**it made me smile, so, I figured why not post it online and share it. Maybe you all will enjoy it just as much as I do... :D I mean, it's kind of pointless and I was planning on writing more, but I forgot what I was going to write, sooo... *sweatdrops* That's why you write everything down, kiddies! May end up expanding this with similar chapters, but it's very unlikely.

_Original Author's Note (at the time when I wrote this): _So you know how little kids repeat what they hear? And how sometimes they also get the meanings of words wrong. (When my sister was little, we would tell her she was pretty/beautiful, and she would scream, "NO, I'M NOT!") Well, here's a little fic scene that I had in a dream. I tried to draw it in comic form, but, well, my drawing skills aren't that great. So, anybody with the skills to draw it can, if so desired. Hahaha, just give me a little credit for the idea and send me a link so I can see it! :D


End file.
